drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Myrddraal
Myrdraal Bio Information A Fade bio is created with the same type of format as a human bio, though with the differences to their more uniformed apperance. Additionaly : -Fades being created from trolloc fetus may have a gender base, but the end result is a non fertile beeing -Fades are on average around 6′1 (and minimum 5′9) Myrddraal Creation and Development A Myrddraal is a solitary creature. Born of a Trolloc, one is brought to the world physically, mentally and metaphysically different from its parents. Rahvin came to the conclusion that the human part of Trollocs, the part with a soul sometimes, when a Trolloc would be born with the spark to channel, battles the True Power that is integrated into every single Shadowspawn as part of their building block. The two powers battle it out, One Power Versus the True Power. The One power is destroyed, yet at the same time it is destroyed, so is the unborn baby Trolloc's soul destroyed. What happens next is True Power trying to keep the body moving and alive despite it loosing a somewhat important part of itself - ones soul, it finds a replacement for the soul in the world of the shadows. When It is born, as result of the fierce 3rd plane battle, it is unlike it’s parents, it is unlike a human, it is unlike any animal. It is indeed a Neverborn. To sustain life for It, True Power that is in limited supply in ones body, takes a lot of life power from the mother, such is the case, when a new Myrddraal is born it is often ahead of time and in most cases, the mother dies when it gives birth. The Myrddraal now has one chance to link a Trolloc closest by, should there be no Trolloc of a weak mind in the vicinity, the new-born Myrddraal is destined to die. Should however a Trolloc of simple enough mind present itself soon enough, the new born Myrddraal instinctively links the Trolloc upon touch. With this initial link, the Myrddraal will not be able to voluntarily link another Trolloc until adulthood. It is up to the linked Trolloc (usually the father or some blood-kin, it is a lot easier to link blood kin then a total stranger) to care for the Myrddraal, and care it will, nothing in the world will matter to that Trolloc more then the well being of the link holder. Myrddraal that made the link, thus spends years of his life building up strength in the shelter of one sole Trolloc. Usually, this Trolloc belongs to a Camp, but will avoid it for as long as possible. However, life is dangerous in a Blight for a lone Trolloc and a baby Myrddraal, and usually a Trolloc will risk the dangers of a trolloc camp to the dangers of the Blight proper. Trollocs care not for Myrddraal, yet they do not hate them. Whence a Trolloc with a Myrdraal baby comes back to his own camp, one will not be turned away automatically. However, Trolloc have learned what Myrddraal babies become when they grow up and as such, there will always be a big chance for some accident to befall an unprotected Myrddraal baby. For as long as the Myrddraals protector is close by, Trolloc will usually not bother with the shadow child, but, should the protector be forced to leave the baby alone for a time to go hunt or would be ordered to go forage with the Claw, there would be some likelihood he would suddenly die while at home, Trollocs would eventually find the Myrddraal baby with a neck bent in an unnatural way, or the head crushed, or the cradle empty, maybe only leaving a spot of blood where it once slept (such scenario is most common among Al’ghol, the only Trolloc in the Blight that do not mind the odorless meat of a Myrddraal). Until adulthood and introduction in the circle, the common name for Myrddraals with no official title is “Fadelings”. It is how they are addressed since baby-steps to the point of adulthood where they join in the food hunts and battle-skirmishes. The older the Fadeling, the stronger it’s gaze becomes, yet it will not be allowed into the Myrddraal circles until it links again. A Trolloc's life expectancy is 40 years, a Myrddraal's life expectancy is 100 years and more, and as such, whence it comes of an age to be able to link by will, it will already be above 20 years and will in most cases already had lost it’s protector. Should that not be the case, the Fadeling would not be able to grow at a fast enough rate in it’s own powers and will be hindered by the dead weight of an old Trolloc. Once a Myrddraal learns how to link, it is possible to let go of the link without killing the Trolloc, however, the “baby” link is not breakable until the linked father figure dies. Fadeling A Fadeling is a Myrddraal that hasn’t yet experienced a power leap, and as such is quite voulnarable when surrounded by trollocs, even if they are of the same tribe/clan/camp. Fadeling posseses neither a horse tune to fades, nor the deadly Thakan’dari blade. It is unable to travel the shadows or link trollocs to it’s will. It does however posses that unnerving aspect to it when you look at those eyelles sockets… it is fair to say a Fadelings gaze although quite weak, was still strong enough to allow it to survive many dangerous encounters with an angry trolloc or two. The gaze is not nearly strong enough to paralyze the most simple minded trolloc, but it will make you want to be elsewhere or at least do as the Fadeling commands for a short time just so it would stop staring at you. This usually works only on fresh trolloc warriors that are too new to the ways of the world, yet most often even a claw commander would fall under it’s influence. In fact, save in Bhan’sheen, Ahf’frait and Dhai’mon, most Claw commanders will not be fit to order a fadeling around no matter what. However, a Fist Commander is another deal altogether, as experienced warriors as these, fist commanders should have no trouble staring right back at the Fadeling and letting it know it’s either the Trollocs way or the gutter. A Fadeling will thus usually serve directly under a Fist Commander, since most Trolloc Warriors and even some Claw Commanders would be too easilly influenced by it. It is however in the Fist Commanders best interest to keep the fadeling alive, for the fadeling makes an excellent walking shield when fighting the enemy…cut the fade in half and you can still lift up the torso and it will keep swinging that crude sword of it’s! WOOT! Also since there is rivalry amongts Fists, those with Fadelings in them usually have a mental-advantage, which can prove enough to tip the balance in a fight. It is also the Tribe Leaders wish to have more fadelings then the other way around and usually Camp Masters will see to it that not all fadelings will die just because some trollocs…well, most trollocs do not like the smell of one. Besides, they are solitary creatures and usually stay out of ones way until you need it to kill stuff… WS: 5 or more Myrddraal of the 3rd Circle - Task Master Once a Fadeling stays alive long enough to get it’s first Power Leap, it’s abilities increase greatly and some new appear for the first time. The ability to link will manifest itself again, the Neverborn -as Trollocs call it, will be able to link 1 trolloc whose will is not too strong (while probably killing a coupl in the proscces that we like to call: learning), mainly ordinary trolloc warriors and an occasional Claw Commander fall into this category. Gaze strength will increase from being able to bring fear into 3 ordinary trollocs (not much use, since as soon as they turn away, they are no longer affraid *snickers*), one is able to bully even a Fist Commander or Camp Master if it’s concentrated just on them… a weaker minded trolloc may even get paralyzed if the gaze concentrates solely on him. The Neverborn will usually be awarded a whole Fist of trollocs to command though in most tribes he will not be able to keep the full Fist under his command, as trollocs are want to preffer a trolloc commander to a Neverborn one. In some tribes, The Neverborn can already get a Camp to control and in some, only a Claw. After the 1st power leap, Fades will be able to start exploring the shadow world for the first time, though for transporting use their shadow-traveling strength is still way, way too weak. The Shadow-travel strength increases by use, though it greatly leaps in strength once the fade is granted a 2nd power leap. One wil usually not be able to travel more then a couple of meters with this. With the 1st power leap, a Fadeling becomes a Fade, and as such, it wil be given armor and clothing suitable for it’s position (no deadly blade, but a better quality one then those trollocs are making) as well as a horse especially trained and tuned to be used by a Myrddraal. WS: 9 or more Myrddraal of the 2nd Circle - Shadow Walker Once the Fade reached it’s 2nd power leap, it becomes quite dangerous to just about every trolloc. It can link up to 6 trollocs, more then one can be Camp Masters, gaze strength increases to the point it is able to istantaniously paralyze a Fist Commander or Camp Master(!), it even bring shivers of fear into veteran trollocs, such as Shaman, Clan Lords and Tribe Leaders. The Shadow traveling will become a possibility at this level, though still, the use of a horse will be the quicker and easier means of transport, especially for long distances. Using a horse instead of shadow walking, the fade can reach it’s destination almost three times as fast, but a fade can keep pace with trollocs now without having to mingle with them through an entire trip using the shadows ability… Upon reaching this rank, a Myrddraal of the 2nd Circle is required to visit the training camp for fades or go directly to Shayol ghul, so it can get what belongs to it by right of power - a Thakan’dar sword. WS: 12 or more Myrddraal of the 1st Circle - Shadow Knight 3rd power leap is the final power leap most fades are ever likely to get. The fades belonging to the 1st circle number between 200 and 300 by default. Among trollocs, they sometimes link a Clan Lord and act as Clan Lords in his sstead, though that "privilege" is reserved only for the "trolloc lovers" as they call it *snickers*. Those that do link a Clan Lord are usually short time in living, for trollocs do not like their elected leaders controled by a mere throwback. The 1st circle Myrddraal is what a Myrddraal should be in all aspects, they can usualy link a score of trollocs (20) or up to 2 dozen with no trolloc save a couple of Mo’gurs and Tribe Leaders safe from the link, they can jump shadow almost at ease, eating ground by shadow-travel even faster then using a horse, despite it being quite tiresome (though granted, that is kinda hard to do during the day on step-lands *giggles*), they are able to control up to 5 claws with their gaze, and the effect mostly the same on any regular warrior rank (trolloc, claw commander, first commander - which is hw they are able to control even up to 5 fists just by showing themselves), almost no trolloc is safe from their paralyzing gaze (exceptions are two or three Tribe Leaders and a couple of Mo’gurs), they master their thakan’dari blade with ease and they are the backbone of the power they represent. To reach this rank, a fade must have reached a WS of 15 by training in the camps or having enough battle experience, it will not be accepted into the ranks, despite achieving it’s 3rd power leap, if it doesn’t know how to use it’s sword good enough. Those that have a power leap before they are finsihed with their training to a certain degree, are not allowed to leave the training camps until they pass all the tests of sword-use. There is one such exception, one fade that now serves a Tribe Leader and was not given a new thakan’dari blade once it was spent as a punishment for preffering a trolloc commander over a Myrddraal one. A Myrddraal will need approval from Trolloc highest ranks if he wants to link a Clan Lord. WS: 15 or more Category:All Category:Congress of the Shadow